Eleven
by chumee
Summary: 5927 Pocky Day fic. How can Tsuna make Gokudera accept his pocky on Pocky Day when Gokudera himself says he doesn't want to get any?


**A/N:** The author's notes part is the one of the things that I find hard to write. Believe me.

Anyway, I was supposed to post this story last Pocky day, 11/11/08. Unfortunately, my computer decided that it doesn't like yaoi. Another unfortunate thing that happened the day after Pocky day, is the start of the new semester.

I'm also having trouble with the new ratings and formats. Development really gets on my nerves, sometimes. These things used to be easier. But I guess they wanted to discourage idiots from posting stories here, so it's okay.

* * *

**Warning:** (Do I really have to do this?o_o) If you looked at the rating, it's not child-friendly. It's not het-friendly, either. Children nowadays seem to know H things already. Not the boyXboy type, though. XD

* * *

**Eleven  
**by chumee

**November 10 – 4:11pm**

Tsuna stood up and headed towards the door. Gokudera, his self-proclaimed right hand man and now boyfriend (Tsuna always blushes when this term is used) is absent today. Yamamoto went ahead to practice baseball with his teammates for the upcoming match. Kyoko, on the other hand is…

He glanced at Kyoko, now his very good friend (who is very much supportive of 5927) was putting her books in her bag. Tsuna went back and tapped Kyoko's shoulder. Kyoko looked behind her and smiled.

"Ah, Tsuna-kun." she greeted and stood up. "What is it?"

"I was wondering if we could walk home together today." Tsuna asked, scratching his head.

Kyoko looked around. "I see. Gokudera-kun's not around huh?" Then she giggled.

Tsuna could only pretend to look at her disapprovingly as they walked towards the door while she laughed and told him he doesn't look angry enough.

"Say," Kyoko began as they were walking down the corridor. "What flavor are you gonna get him?"

_'Flavor I'm gonna…'_ Tsuna blushed. Kyoko knew that he and Gokudera were going out. Did she also know that they were doing naughty stuff as well?

"A-ahahaha…" Tsuna laughed embarrassedly, his laugh coming out to sound like Yamamoto's.

It was Kyoko's turn to look at him disapprovingly. "You don't plan on giving him something tomorrow?"

_'Tomorrow?'_ Tsuna thought, panicking. _'What's happening tomorrow? It's not his birthday is it?'_

Kyoko saw his look and understood. _'Boys,'_ she thought. _'never seem to keep up with dates.'_

"Tomorrow is pocky day." She told Tsuna. "I'm going to go buy some. Would you like to go with me?"

Tsuna thought about how much money he had with him today.

"I think I'd have to help you pick out which to give him." Kyoko added.

Tsuna scolded himself silently for being so dense, but nodded and smiled at Kyoko, grateful that she reminded him 'one of the special days of couplehood', as she called them, and for offering to help him.

**November 11 – 8:11am**

Before Tsuna could turn to the corridor that lead to their classroom, a lot of girls seem to go the same way. And he thinks he knows why.

Tsuna had to say 'excuse me' a lot so that he could pass the throng of girls and into the classroom, to find Gokudera trying his best to ignore the girls.

It was good he was seated behind Gokudera so that he could wait until the girls were gone to greet Gokudera 'good morning' and give him the pocky that Kyoko recommended yesterday without making it look suspicious. It was also good that the girls were noisy so that Gokudera wouldn't hear that he had arrived already.

It was 10 minutes 'til the bell.

Tsuna was watching Gokudera's back. The said guy had a killer aura. Tsuna needn't look at Gokudera's face to confirm this. Finally, Gokudera glared at the girls and yelled to be heard above their noise.

"Dammit! Who cares about your stupid pocky? I won't accept any today!"

There was a moment of complete silence before the fangirls recovered and started, well, fangirling.

"Kyaa~! Gokudera-kun is so cool..!"

"I like the way he glares!"

"Me too, me too!"

"And his voice when he's angry..!"

"Do you like my voice when I'm angry as well?" an annoyed voice asked. Tsuna recognized the voice and he sighed, relieved. It was their teacher for the first class. Thank God.

One by one, the fangirls surrendered, casting a furious look at the teacher and another glance at Gokudera before retreating, their eyes promising to ambush him somewhere. Somehow. Today.

"Ah, Juudaime." Gokudera almost whispered and a held Tsuna's hands that were placed on top of the desk once the girls were gone and their teacher had gone to the front of the room. Tsuna blushed as he felt shivers on his arms and looked at Gokudera's face.

His face was kind now…in a Gokudera sort of way.

Tsuna was about to ask if Gokudera's feeling alright today, since he just recovered from a fever a day ago. But he looks healthy enough. So instead, Tsuna said something else.

"Gokudera-kun…About your fangirls, I think you overdid it." Tsuna said meekly, his eyes bravely looking at Gokudera's reaction.

Gokudera hadn't expected that. He expected Tsuna to ask about his health and slightly fuss over him. Well, as much as 'fussing' was allowed in class, anyway. He was starting to sulk.

"I think it's a waste of money anyway." He said, frowning a bit. He withdrew his hand from Tsuna's and looked ahead to wait for his name to be called in attendance.

Tsuna looked down at his desk and sighed. Maybe it really is.

**November 11 – 6:11pm**

It was dismissal time. Throughout the day, Gokudera had been ambushed by his fangirls but had been successful in dodging them. He and Tsuna had waited, hiding in the boy's room, until the fangirls had given up and declared that Gokudera had left.

Right now, they were walking near the school gate. Gokudera was talking about something. About the upcoming exams, maybe.

Tsuna felt a little guilty. What happened during class awhile ago was entirely his fault. He hadn't even asked how Gokudera was feeling, or, if the fangirls' noise were too much for him. But Gokudera had been kind. Too kind, in fact, that he didn't even mention a word of what happened in the morning. But still.

Tsuna wanted to make amends.

"Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna interrupted in a small voice.

"Yes, Juudaime." Gokudera quickly responded, forgetting about the topic he was talking about.

Tsuna stopped and looked up at Gokudera, his face red. "I think I'll stay over at your house today…"

Gokudera stared at Tsuna for a second. Tsuna looked down, blushing. Of course Gokudera knows what this means. It was their secret way of saying, "I want to do -it- today if you don't mind…"

But today was Tsuna's first time to say it. Something was up. Nothing mattered at the moment. Gokudera could only oblige.

Gokudera leaned down to kiss Tsuna's forehead, not caring if someone saw them. They were still in the school grounds, after all.

"Of course..." he whispered on Tsuna's ear. "Whatever you want, Juudaime."

**November 11 – 11 minutes to midnight**

"Nnn! Haaah..AH!"

Tsuna wrapped his legs around Gokudera's waist as his thrusts became faster. He loved the sensation of Gokudera's rough thrusts, pumping as hard as it could, as deep as it can go. He moaned lewdly and this seemed to trigger something in Gokudera as he pulled Tsuna's knees up and drove his dick rougher, deeper inside Tsuna.

"I'm gonna come, Juudaime…" Gokudera managed to say, still impaling Tsuna.

"Go ahead…" Tsuna moaned as he shuddered, his ass muscles gingerly squeezing Gokudera's penis.

This made Gokudera's whole body tense as he let out an erotic, masculine moan. Tsuna felt hot liquid shooting inside of his ass, filling him up. The excess semen dripped down the sheets as Gokudera pulled his penis out.

Tsuna pulled Gokudera gently for a kiss. Gokudera pulled Tsuna on his lap and opened his mouth for Tsuna to explore. When they parted, a string of saliva connected them. Tsuna felt Gokudera becoming hard again as his right hand man pulled his head down for another kiss.

Tsuna allowed himself to be laid down on the bed and snuggled close to Gokudera's chest. Gokudera pulled a blanket on top of them and placed a chaste kiss on Tsuna's head.

"Gokudera-kun..?"

"Hmm..?"

"Would you get mad at me if I do something you hate?" Tsuna asked, not looking at Gokudera in the eye.

Gokudera froze. He had been waiting for something like this to be brought up ever since Tsuna had initiated the 'staying over' thing awhile ago. Well, honestly, he was worried ever since this morning, but dare not look weak in front of Tsuna.

Will Tsuna break up with him?

"No, Juudaime." He said softly. "Of course I won't. But I will always be here as long as you want me to."

Tsuna looked up to see Gokudera's sincere face. And Gokudera looked down to see an innocent face. Will Tsuna break up with him in this manner?

"What are you talking about?" Tsuna asked, his tone slightly raised.

Gokudera's eyes widened. "You're not breaking up with me?"

Tsuna looked equally shocked at this. "Would you want me to?"

"Of course not!" Gokudera pulled Tsuna up and hugged him, his hands rubbing up and down Tsuna's back. Tsuna shivered. He gently pushed Gokudera away, trying to look as angry as he could while blushing. "Then stop being a worrywart sometimes..!" Tsuna chided.

Gokudera was silent for a moment. "But why the sudden question? Something I hate?"

Tsuna shrugged out of Gokudera's arms reluctantly and got his bag from the floor just beside the bed. He then slowly opened his bag and took out a box of pocky and handed it to Gokudera.

"Pocky?" Gokudera asked, incredulously. He looked at Tsuna who is looking at him at the same way.

"B-but you said pocky is stupid and that…" Tsuna's voice softened. "That it's a waste of money…"

Gokudera suddenly laughed and made Tsuna glare at him. It only made him look more adorable and Gokudera leaned forward to press a kiss on the pouting lips. "You know I'd receive anything from you…"

"Really..?"

The sound of happiness that was evident in Tsuna's voice and the smile that formed at his lips made Gokudera smile, too.

"Yes." Gokudera said firmly and pulled Tsuna to him. Tsuna happily put his arms around Gokudera and looked up for another kiss that Gokudera readily gave him.

"Gokudera-kun," Tsuna started hesitantly.

"Yes..?"

"I hate the smell of cigarettes. Especially on you." Tsuna confessed.

"…Sorry, Juudaime." Came the sincere reply. "I'll try to stop smoking."

"But I think you eating pocky looks more sexier than you smoking cigarettes." Tsuna said hurriedly, blush coloring his face.

Gokudera hid a grin. "Will it…ah, turn you on?"

Tsuna suppressed the impulse to smack Gokudera. What is this tactic?! To get to know what arouses him? Well, better to tell the truth then.

"Basically, you turn me on." Tsuna said quietly, but not quiet enough for Gokudera to miss. He surreptitiously caressed Tsuna's thigh.

"Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked timidly, a hint of fear in his voice. "We just had—Ahn..!"

Now, let's just say that the night didn't end there.

**November 12 – 10:11am**

A new rumor is starting to spread at Namimori Middle School.

Apparently, some girls saw Gokudera Hayato eating pocky, instead of smoking cigarettes on the rooftop. Not only that, they also said that he was with a certain Sawada Tsunayoshi. And if that's not enough, some say they were kissing. And something else. Something more mature than kissing. Maybe. But a rumor is just a rumor after all, isn't it?

But Gokudera did prefer Tsuna (and pocky) over cigarettes. Which is…not a bad deal at all.

* * *

**Trivia:** Out of pure coincidence, this fic has (exactly!! o_o) 1,827 words. The word count is based on MSWord's word count, anyway. It excludes author's notes, credits and such. And it was supposed to be a 5927 fic. Maybe I should've written a longer, more explicit bed scene to make the word count (exactly) 5,927? That would be hard work, though, considering that I never intended this fic to have (exactly!!) 1,827 words. O_o Hmm…Maybe it's a sign for me to make 1827. So, HibariTsuna, anyone? :9

**Many thanks to:**

~**miyaken23**, my beta-employer (is there such a word?o_o), dorm mate, classmate, friend, and fellow fangirl, whom I swear can never get over my "puto-bumbong" joke. Thanks for introducing me to KHR, for suggesting the title of this fic, for answering my questions patiently, and especially for putting up with my late beta-ing. Also, thanks for letting me fangirl on your room, and for fangirling along with me. XD

~**Si**, my kohai, but is the personification of the little sister I would've wanted. XD (Who wouldn't want a yaoi fangirl for a sister when you're one, too?o_o)Thank you for reading an excerpt of the story and telling me it was 'awesome.' I will never pick that word to describe that scene, but thank you, nonetheless. XD

~**Joan**, my course mate. She read the same excerpt, too, and thought it was 'graphic.' Well, slight, yes. But it was too short to be called graphic, or so I think. O_o Thank you for being a good friend (kind sarcastic, but that's okayXD), and thank you for the times we had fangirled over 'Papa Gee.' Well, you fangirled and I bullied you. XD

~**aquarius13**, miyaken23's room mate. Thanks for passing my messages to miyaken when she isn't online, or watching yaoi (jokeXD) and for putting up with two yaoi fangirls. XD

~**Mafe**, my room mate, who let me upload this story on her computer because my computer absolutely doesn't like boyXboy. Well, she doesn't like boyXboy, too, but I never got to tell her what kind of story I'm uploading, and I'll manage to convert her into a fangirl soon. HahahaXD

...Review? ovo/


End file.
